Normaline and the mystery kids
by gatoandmollo
Summary: Bueno primeramente hola de nuevo bueno a mi me gusta coraline y a una amiga mía le gusta paranorman y la verdad a mi también bueno y yo creo que todos los queremos visto esta película queríamos ver un *lindo suceso entre ellos dos y ami me gustaría hacerlo y bueno también meter a otros personajes secundarios también . Espero que les gusté * *
1. Chapter 1

Hace mucho tiempo que pasó lo del accidente con la bruja - pensaba coraline

habian pasado ya muchos años digamos "muchos" para coraline , digamos que coralina ya era una chica de unos 14 años , tenía el pelo un poco largo le llegaba ala mitad de la cintura , seguía siendo del mismo color , era un poco más alta , tenía puesto una pleyera de color naranja y unos jeans , tenía unos converse de color negro , estaba viendo la ventana , estaba lloviendo afuera así que era algo entretenido para ella.

coraline ! - grito su mama mel

que pasa ! - grito coraline

Necesito qué vallas al jardín por unas orquídeas para mi reportaje por favor !- grito mel

esta lloviendo afuera , si es taaaan importante sal tu por ella ! - gruño coraline

coraline ! Vamos sino no comerás - dijo mel

shhhhtt - grito coraline - ya voy - levantándose lentamente de donde se encontraba -

**en el jardín -**

achu! - estornudo coraline- ahhhhhhhh no puedes ser peor - justo cuando menciono eso caño un rayo sobre el árbol que estaba alado de ella

maldición ! Genial -gruño coraline

ya iba caminando por el jardín cuando resbalo con el lodo

aaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - grito coraline

cuando caía se percato de qué enfrente de ella había un espacio entre el jardín que iba justo a dar a una acantilado

woooo no eso si nooo aaaaaaaaa ! - grito coraline intentando aferrarze a una de las macetas de su mama , obviamente no tubo resultado , estuvo a punto de caerse cuando alguien la tomo del brazo jalándola para así no caerse

gracias - dijo coraline ala persona que la había salvado

coraline se percató de que la persona que la había salvado era, un chico de cabello largó hacia arriba era enorme su cabello, llevaba una sudadera de color rojo y jeans, también llevaba tenis de color rojos con suela blanca y coseduras rojas ^^con esta forma y con punta de goma blanca como conversé (creo que exagere) , tenía los ojos azules , fueron en lo que coralina se quedo más pasmada

am estas bien - dijo aquel chico

a... Si sí claro gracias - dijo coraline

...

cual es tu nombre - pregunto coraline

mi nombre es norman y el tuyo - pregunto norman

coraline-

eres de por aquí - pregunto coraline

emm no digamos que no , hace unas horas acababa de llegar - dijo norman

y porque estas aquí si no eres de por aquí ? -dijo coraline

emmm bueno la cosa es que bueno , digamos que fue un intercambio , - dijo norman

a y en dónde vives ahora ? - pregunto coraline

em bueno es lo que estábamos buscando hace rato y fue cuando vi aúna chica gritando apunto de caer de un acantilado - dijo norman riendo

Jajajaj eso es muy gracioso estar apunto de morir en un acantilado -dijo coralina con sarcasmo


	2. Chapter 2

CAP 2

bueno no quería molestarte -dijo norman

a sí claro no te preocupes además no están malo que alguien se burlé de ti mientras estas apunto de caer a un acantilado - dijo coraline

...

bueno bueno ya perdon - dijo norman

Y bueno en donde te quedarás - pregunto coraline

bueno nolose tal vez mi mama ya lo aya decidido , vamos ? - dijo norman

si - dijo coraline

es que no es posible que no tengan habitaciones ! Hace una semana les dije que mi hijo estaría aquí no puedo creerlo , oiga no me cuelge ! Oiga - gruñía al parecer la mama de coraline

ya vine mama que pasa ? - dijo norman

esq ya llame a todos los hoteles de aquí , y ninguno tiene habitaciones ... Quien es ella nornan

a ella es coraline -dijo norman

hola!- dijo coraline

hola - dijo sandra y perry

ooooo mira llevamos aquí dos minutos y norman ya tiene novia oooooo - dijo courtney

courtney! - dijo norman un poco sonrojado

ahhhhh nose que vamos a hacer , el vuelo a casa es en unos minutos y no tenemos donde dejarte norman - dijo la mama de norman

coralina estaba pensando en algo muy loco cuando ...

quedate con migo ! -dijo coraline gritando un poco

enserio ! Bueno perry rapido las maletas de norman -rápidamente perry pasó las maletas a norman y arranco el auto - bueno gracias coraline , cariño te veremos en un mes adiós ! - eco fue lo último que dijo Sandra antes de que arrancarán el auto y salieran despabiridos de ahí

...

...

...

creo que eso fue muy rápido dijo coraline


	3. Chapter 3

CAP 3

enserio creo que eso es lo más rápido que eh visto - dijo coraline

no loes aveces siento que no soy parte de es familia - dijo norman

no te preocupes , yo se que si te quieren , vamos tienes mucho equipaje , que traes ahí adentro un elefante ! Esta súper pesada - dijo coraline

jaja -

mama!- grito coraline

que pasa coraline jones - grito su mama

em me bueno seque acabo de conocer a alguien ...oye no voy a estar gritando todo el día podrías despegarte de esa computadora y venir aquí !?- gruño coraline

ya voy ! Ya voy - dijo la mama de coraline - listo ya estoy aquí que decías

bueno el es norman lo acabo de conocer , esta aquí porque lo intercambiaron de escuela aquí - dijo coraline

y!? - dijo mel

pues se quedara con nosotros por el momento jejejej - dijo coraline un poco preocupada

aaaa bueno se quedará en tu cuarto , yo le inflare un colchón y unas cobijas , ya!, eso era todo bueno me voy - dijo mel

._. Woaw , hoy los padres están accediendo muy rápido , de ve ser que no les interesamos , sí eso - pensó coraline - bueno subimos ?

Si - afirmo norman

( subieron a la habitacion y abrió la puerta de su cuarto )

bueno esté es mi cuarto , cuando llueve se filtra el agua porque hay una gotera , cuando me muevo se oye un tronido en la cama y en la noche hace mucho frío porque las ventanas no se cierran muy bien ,,,,, a y por último aveces sale un raton de ese agujero ... Bueno como verás no es el mejor cuarto del mundo pero ya me acostumbre así que también te tendrás que acostumbrar ok ? - dijo coraline

norman sólo acintio con la cabeza

( normando acomodo sus cosas y coraline sólo se acostó en su cama de nuevo a ver como llovía por la ventana )

mmm como llegaste a vivir aquí ? - pregunto norman

bueno pues por razones de trabajo .. Creo y aquí estoy en los hermoSOS departamentos del palacio rosa ! - dijo coraline con sarcasmo

mm ya veo - dijo norman

oye no tienes nada más interesante para contar ? - dijo coraline

a sí claro te contare de como salve mi ciudad de un Apocalipsis zombie - pensó norman con sarcasmo - mmm bueno no creo

oye eres muy tímido sabes ? - dijo coraline

lose - dijo norman

era broma norman - dijo coraline

tu cabello puntiagudo me gusta - dijo coraline

( norman se sonrojó )

am gracias - dijo norman

y tu ? - pregunto coraline

yo ... Que ? - pregunto norman

que te gusta de mi ? - pregunto coraline

...

vamos no te pongas nervioso te lo pregunte como amigos

oh oh que le digo no soy bueno en eso - pensó norman

...

bueno sino me quieres decir no importa - dijo coraline

si lo siento esq no soy muy bueno en eso - dijo norman

bueno voy a salir .. Talves a buscar alguna aventura no lose , quieres venir ? - dijo coraline

a mis porque no - dijo coraline

( coraline se puso su impermeable amarillo y sus botas , norman se puso sólo su sudadera roja que tanto le gustaba )

( norman se percató de que había algo en el cabello de coraline )

que es eso (señalando a su cabeza ) - pregunto norman

am un broche de libélula dahhhh - dijo coraline

no lo otro - dijo norman

que cosa dijo coraline tocandose el cabello

( había algo rosa en el cabello de coraline era como una figura de una mariposa de diamante )

mmm nose jamás lo había visto y jamás! Usaría este tono de color - dijo coraline

que extrañó , apenas unos segundos lo vi , porque cuando te conocí no lo tenias - dijo norman

jaja que gracioso norman - dijo coraline - tu lo pusiste ! Verdad

no - dijo normaN

( de repente se ensendio el televisor y sonó una canción muy conocida para coraline y cuando término la canción sono la voz de un locutor diciendo " gravite falls un verano de misterio )

enserio ese programa es un asco nose porqué lo ponen en la tele , como si existieran nomás y hombres lobos - dijo coraline

bueno a mi me gusta - dijo norman

( norman y coraline empezaron a discutir sobre la mariposa y el programa de televisión , de repente entro un rayo por la ventana , haciendo que la tele se pusiera como loca y empezara a salir una luz rara de ella)

que esta pasando ?! - dijo coraline

no lose !,!- dijo norman

d

( de repente la luz jalo a coraline y anormal al televisor introduciéndolos en ella )

donde estamos !? - pregunto coraline


	4. Chapter 4

CAP 4

Donde estamos ! -dijo Coraline

am! Coraline -dijo norman

(coraline estaba arriba de norman , el cual estaba sonrojado , Coraline al ver esto se sonrrojo también y se quito de encima )

aamm si lo siento ...d dijo Coraline un poco sonrojada

(los dos voltearon a ver los alrededores y vieron que estaban en un bosque donde habia una cabaña que decia -la cabaña del misterio - de rrepente aparecio ante ellos una chica )

Hola!-

Aaaaaaaaaa!-quien eres tu gritaron coraline y norman a la vez

( mientras observaban que era una chica de 12 años con el cabello castaño , tenía una diadema rosa , falda azul pastel , tenis con luz , unos calcetines rosas , tenía frenos y aretes en forma de estrellita a y un suéter con una llama )

Me llamo Mabel !-

Mabel , jajajaja que me aplaste una camioneta estamos en gravity falls - dijo coraline un poco paranoica

Quienes son ustedes -dijo Mabel

Yo soy coraline -

Y yo soy norman -

Uuuuuuu tu cabello es enorme y puntiagudo es como un bebe puerco espín en tu cabeza *^* están aaaaa me dan ganas de agarrarlo - dijo Mabel abalanceandose a su cabello de norman

Ya basta ! -dijo coraline un poco molesta

A lo siento esque son mi debilidad *^* -dijo Mabel

Que te sucedió ? -dijo norman

Lo siento esq me artan los juegos de niñas - dijo coraline un poco extraña según norman

Mabel ! -

O dipper mira encontré un puerco espín bebe - dijo Mabel

(Norman y coraline vieron que era un chico de camisa naranja y chaleco , tenía pantalones cortos y tenis , y tenía una gorra con un pino en la cabeza )

O cielos !- norman y coraline dijeron esto y se voltearon a ver como diciendo ( estamos definitivamente en gravity falls )

O espera yo te e visto , a ti l chica del cabello azul , a si en la pelícu- en ese momento dipper le tapo la boca a Mabel y Mabel la chupo

Que asco ! La lamiste ! -dijo dipper

No!-dijo Mabel

(Dipper le echo el cabello para el frente y Mabel con su lengua iso un pttttpptpr )

Me permitirían ir tantito con mi hermana esq dejamos algo pendiente -dijo dipper

A si claro ! -dijo norman

Dipper sabía muy bien que la tipa de cabello azul era ni más no menos que la protagonista de la película "coraline y la puerta secreta " y el tipo del cabello puntiagudo y con la sudadera roja era el protagonista de la película "paranorman "

Será mejor no decir nada Mabel - dijo dipper

A qué te refieres dipp-dijo Mabel

A qué tal vez si les decimos que vienen de películas se espanten o algo más feo - dijo dipper

Esta bien , Mabel estará como un candado , no mejor como una caja fuerte no mejor como ...

-con norman y coraline -

Creo que será mejor no decirles -dijo coraline

Que ?! - dijo norman

Que es mejor no decirles que los conocemos de la serie de Disney Chanel " gravity falls " -dijo coraline

Esta bien - dijo norman

(Mientras platicaban sobre esto , observaron que una niña de más o menos si edad estaba gritando locamente ,Mabel)

Mabel!-

...

(De repente se les acercó , vieron que era una chica de cabello castaño y copete que le cubría la frente , traía una camisa que decía y love paranorman y traía unos jeans y teniss converse )

Hola chicos de casualidad no han visto a Mabel - dijo aquella chica

Si se acaba de meter a la cabaña -dijo coraline

Aquella chica volteo a ver a norman pero no le tomo mucha importancia , camino hacia la cabaña y justo cuando iba a habrír la Periñá de la puerta dio un grito

Aaaaaaa! No puedo creerlo tu eres no- en ese momento salió dipper y le tapo la boca a la chica a la cabaña

(Coraline y norman se quedaron con cara de susto o más bien impresión )

Porque rayos hiciste eso dipper -dijo la chica

Lo siento andy - dipper se sonrojó

Uuuu a dipper le gusta andy pero andy no - cantaba Mabel

Mabel !- dijo dipper molesto

(Al parecer la chica llamada andy no le

Tomo apreció e iba a abrir la puerta )

A dónde vas ?! -dijo Mabel

Pues a donde más a ver a norman babkock el chico de mis sueños , claro después de Dani y de jake *3*-dijo andy

Aa no dijo dipper poniéndose en la puerta

Haste a un lado dipper Pines o te golpeare -dijo andy

Espera te lo explicare -dijo dipper un poco asustado

Ok -dijo andy bajando el puño

Bueno nose como llegaron aquí , pero será mejor no decirles que sabemos que vienen de una película , sería malo para ellos- dijo dipper

Porque ? -pregunto andy

Porque sería muy malo que dijeran " hola amigo sabias que vienes de una película ,si exacto eres un dibujo animado ! Muere " -dijo dipper con sarcasmo

Ok ok -dijo andy y Mabel

Mabel !-dijo andy

Andy ! -dijo Mabel mientras se abrazaban y hacían un saludo secreto con las manos

Hace tiempo que no te veía -dijo Mabel

Por eso te vine a buscar-dijo andy

(Dipper abría la puerta y rápidamente salieron andy y Mabel )

Hola me llamo Andrea Martínez ,pero

Mis amigos me dicen andy , mi cumpleaños es el 18 de noviembre y me encantan los zombies y el sexto sentido de las personas ósea hablar con fantasma s justo en conocerte !-dijo andy un poco rápido y sólo dirigiéndose a norman

Mucho gusto -dijo norman

Claro hola - dijo coraline

Andy veía con ojos de corazón a norman vida que lo sonrojo ,cosa que coraline

Oye niña no es por nada pero nos gustaría saber como esq llegamos aquí ! No para conocer tus gusto y tu tipo de sangre ok ? -dijo coraline

Si ok ... - dijo andy un poco asustada pero en su mente decía "siiii coraline jones me acaba de regañar "

Creo que se algo sobre eso dijo dipper sacando su libro del número 3


	5. Chapter 5

CAP 5

A qué te refieres -dijo coraline

Al parecer aquí en gravity falls existe una bruja que puede abrir portales y que es muy distraída y siempre los deja abiertos , talvez pueda que esa bruja aya dejado un portal abierto en su dimensión que los trae aquí ., talvez incluso puede que aya también aquí en gravity falls -dijo dipper un poco serio

Bueno pues vamos en busca de la bruja ok ? -dijo coraline

Si! -dijeron todos

( Mabel , dipper , andy , norman y coraline iban camino hacia la casa de la bruja , Mabel volteó a ver a una tienda de videojuegos y observo un videojuego que decía los psychonauts )

Ya vieron !-dijo Mabel

Que ? -dijo coraline

Ese juego se ve interesante -dijo Mabel

Jamás lo he jugado y tu norman -dijo coraline

No , pero un amigo lo jugo una vez y dijo que era un poco tétrico -dijo norman

Claro norman babkock lo sabe todo no -susurro dipper -pero aquella chica andy tenía un oído agudo , lo golpeo y luego le dijo :

Vuelves a decir eso y no saldrás vivo ! -dijo andy

( justo cuando estaban peleando ,un pequeño portal se abrió de arriba del cielo )

Que es eso ? -dijo Mabel

Al parecer es otro portal -dijo norman

(En ese momento cayeron tres personas de el )

Cuidado ! -grito coraline

(Todos corrieron menos norman , Mabel y coraline )

Zaaaaaz ! -

( un tipo de cabello chino y negro había caído sobre coraline , una muchacha de pelo güero en norman y un niño gordito de cabello chino sobre Mabel )

Es...tan...bien -dijo coraline casi sin aire

Si...-dijeron norman y Mabel

Aaaaa que sucedió -dijo la niña de cabello chino y güero al momento en que se levantó un poco mareada

(Se levantó y se sacudió , de echo de veía de la misma edad que andy , llevaba una camisa de leopardo unos jeans negros y unos teniss negros y una chaqueta negra y su pelo era güero , ondulado y chino ,volteo a ver a norman y se sorprendió )

Norman !-dijo la chica

Dana! Que haces aquí ?- dijo norman

No lose y tu ? -dijo al parecer dana

Lo mismo que tu y tu por donde llegaste ? -pregunto norman mientras dana lo ayudaba a levantarse

Por la tele ...aaaaaa te extrañe tanto *W* (lo abraza ) -dijo dana

Dana...me axficcias- dijo norman

A lo siento ( se sonroja ) y le da un beso en la mejilla ( norman se sonroja )

-dijo dana

( justo ese fue como un balazo para andy y para coraline )

Quien es ella !? -gritaron andy y coraline al mismo tiempo

Jajaj es curioso es mi BFF de la vida -dijo norman rascándome la Cabeza

Si así es lo conocí desde que estábamos en kinder ...a por cierto no me he presentado , mi nombre es dana Hernández ! Mucho gusto en conocerlas a y por cierto soy la mejor amiga de la infancia de norman por sí les quedaba una dudas ok ? -dijo daba riéndose y presumiendo

En ese momento se acercó Andy

Mira teñida , nose quien rayos seas pero no tienes el derecho de tratar a mi- a norman como tu quieras ok ?

A quue le dices teñida "mapache " !

Oye !-dijo andy mientras la golpeaba en el hombro con dureza

Hayyyyy!' Oye toma ! -dijo dana al dar el golpe ( por cierto el golpe solo rizó a andy y no le paso nada )

Jajaja ese golpe de bebe que ? , hasta de te fue chueco , fue algo así mira - dijo andy mientras le demostraba una repetición instantánea

Eres horrible !-dijo dana

Por limeños yo no tengo los ojos azulamarillogris ..lol-dijo andy

Mapache !-

Teñida!-

Chicas!-grito norman

Que te sucede dana ? -dijo norman -y tu andy ,te veías muy tierna ...no pensé que fueras así , es sólo mi amiga (eso le rompió el corazón a dana)

(Mientras esto sucedía coraline ayudaba a su amigo wybye y a Mabel al niño gordito )

Como te llamas ? Yo soy Mabel y me gusta abrazar -dijo Mabel

Neil -

O hola Neil!-dijo Mabel

Oigan chicas ! Grito dipper (pero nadie le huso caso

(Dipper tomo a dana de los hombros y norman a andy -según ellos para detener la Pelea de gatos

Se seguían moviendo y norman tu l que usar medidas drásticas ( la abrazo ) (cosa que le encanto a andy )

Andy ya basta ! Andy ? -dijo norman - o no no no no te mueras

No estoy muerta solo que estoy en el cielo -dijo andy

En ese momento Wybye agarro Andrea del la mano

Aaaaaaa!-dijo eso cuando lo golpeaba

( al parecer la fuerza de Andrea era mucha porque aventó a wybye contra la pared y callo al suelo

Estas muerto ?- pregunto Andrea tiernamente

Wybye no respondió pero se levantó y dijo

Aaaaaaa mi cabeza sangra !-gritaba wybye

Wybye tranquilízate solo es pintura ! Vez esa pared estaba recién pintada -dijo coraline mientras le mostraba que la "sangre" era pintura roja

Ahhhhh-dijo wybye como suspiró

Y tu andy tranquilízate to también estoy y poco molesta con esa chica pero no siquiera lo estoy como para golpear a un chico y preguntar si esta muerto !-dijo coraline

Antes de que Andrea le respondiera dana interrumpió

Y yo que les hice !? Ni siquiera las conosco y tu (dirigiéndose a andy ) me golpeas !-dijo dana molesta

Chicas ya basta ! Ahora tenemos que ir a buscar a la bruja ok? -dijo norman

Que bruja - dijo dana

Luego te digo -

Bien en que estábamos - dijo norman

Estábamos hablando de ese videojuego cuando ellos cayeron ...puercoespin ..*^*_dijo Mabel justo cuando le estaba tocando su pelo

Bueno ya sigamos -

Caminaron unpoco pero después de ese vudeojuego salió la misma luz que había salido cuando norman y coraline les había sucedido

Corran !- dijo coraline

Pero ya era demasiado tarde , esa luz los envolvió en ella y luego los llevo a otra dimensión denuevo

Norman habría los ojos lentamente y vio una explosión

Wooooo!-donde estamos !-dijo norman

Al parecer en el videojuego dijo Mabel -

Y que hacemos aquí colgados ( estaban colgados de una cuerda en un árbol )

No lose pero es divertido -dijo Mabel

Yo ! Los capture -dijo una chica misteriosa

Todos despertaron y voltearon a ver a aquella chica

( era alta y con el pelo castallo y chino y muy Muy largó , tenía pantalones de guerra y chaleco negro y una botas negras de cuero , era muy flaca un según dipper , wybye y Neil era hermosa digamos que se podía ver en sus rostros ya que estaban babeando )

Y quien eres tu ? - pregunto norman sin rodéos

Soy sandy gamas -dijo sandy

Morirán -

._. Hubo un silencio

Jajajaja jaja no es cierto solo que están aquí porque me ordeno mi hermana liberar los aquí y ver que poderes tienen bueno me voy

(Se toco la cabeza y desapareció en un dos por tres y haci como desapareció sandy ,desaparecieron las cuerdas )

Donde estamos ?-pregunto Andréa creo creo que en un lago -dijo Mabel

Un lago ~/._.\~ oh oh -dijo andy

Justo cuando dijo eso salió un cocodrilo de el

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...aaaaaaaaaaaaa-grito andy

Que pasa ? -dijo norman

Tengo una fobia a ellos ayúdenme ! Aaaaaaaaaaaaa

En ese momento norman salto sobre aquel cocodrilo y lo golpeo haciéndolo regresar a el lago como un perrito a su casa )

:'''''''''''''( Andrea estaba llorando lagos y lagos de lágrimas )

Tranquila ya se fue -dijo norman

C-como? -dijo Andy

Yo lo auyente - dijo norman

Por eso estas todo mojado ?-pregunto andy

Si -

3.3 mi héroe , gracuas ! Gracuas ! Gracias !-dijo andy avalanceandonse sobre norman y dándole besos

Amm andy -dijo norman sonrojado

A a a lo siento -dijo Andrea cuando dijo esto volteo a ver a dana y coraline a las cuales les salía flamas del cuerpo como súper sayayin

Lo..si..ento -dijo Andy un poco asustada

Te mataremos ! -

Justo cuando pasaba esto wybye ,dipper y Neil estaban platicando

Oigan no creen que esas tres sólo están enamorados de ese tipo -dijo wybye

Si lose hasta ...andy -dijo dipper desepcionado

Excepto ella -dijo Neil señalando a Mabel mientras que Mabel rodaba en el suelo

Si típico de Mabel -dijo dipper remarcando más la frase Mabel


	6. Chapter 6

CAP 6

Lo siento !lo siento !-gritaba andy para que coraline y dana la dejaran de golpear

(En eso )

Ya basta !-grito una voz del cielo -son un dolor de cabeza , saben que ahora mismo están en mi cerebro -

Guardaron silencio pero dana golpeo una vez más andy pero más duro y grito

Aaaa suficiente !-grito la voz -los sacare de aquí -justo cuando dijo eso cayo una bomba atómica sobre ellos , digamos que para no salvarse

(Norman abrió de nuevo los ojos , pero lentamente , estaban sentados en el suelo justo enfrente de una niña de colitas de cabello castaño , con una falda , chaleco y una guantes pero cortados de los dedos

Al fin despiertan bellos durmientes - dijo la niña

Que ?-donde estamos -pregunto norman desesperadamente

Están en el campamento psyconauts los vimos caer del cielo y quisimos probarlos en juego de mentes pero son muy tontos para eso verdad sandy ? -

Apareció la chica que hace un momento habían visto

Yo no diría eso , ellos que te hicieron hermana -

A eres un fracaso -

Me iré a ver a mi novio hasta pronto Lili ,y hasta pronto (dirigiéndose a ellos )

Lili!-

Raz que haces aquí -

Esq no te encontraba ._. Quienes son ellos ? -dijo raz

Sandy y yo los encontramos - dijo Lili

De dónde vinieron ?-dijo raz

De ese yo negro lo vez ? El que esta justo atrás de ti ...espera corre !

Aaaaaaaaaaaa-

(Aquel oyó negro se tragó a raz , Lili , norman , coraline , Neil , Mabel , andy ,wybye , dana y dipper )

Ohhhh y ahora donde estamos !-dijo coraline arta de lo que había pasado

Que en gravity falls ? -

Mira dipper regresamos -dijo Mabel

Pero también ellos , dijo señalando a raz y lili

Ohhh que horrible tipo -dijo coraline señalando a raz

Ca...lla..te -dijo Lili levantándose

No lo are - dijo coraline

Entonces te quemare la boca para que no puedas hablar -dijo lili

Intentalo!-dijo coraline

No lo voy a hacer !-dijo Lili cuando en su mano se prendía fuego y se lo lanzaba a coraline , pero no esperaba que raz se fuera a interponer

Raz!-dijo Lili

Lo siento pero no te dejare -dijo raz

Pero ella te llamo horrible - dijo Lili

No me importa -dijo raz

Basta !- grito dipper

Estas son puras peleas y peleas y peleas , nos dividiremos en parejas e iremos por separado ok ? -dijo dipper

Ok-dijeron todos con tono de aburrido

Bien !, andy tu vas conmigo -dijo dipper

Pero porque - dijo andy un poco molesta

Nada de peros -dijo dipper

Ashhhh-dijo andy

Bien !sigamos , raz tu con Lili , Neil tu con Mabel , norman ti con coraline y wybye tu con dana ! Ok ? -dijo dipper

Si esta bien -respondieron todos

En caso de que las chicas o los chicos se peleen , su compañero los detendrá ok ? -dijo dipper

Si ...-

Bueno ahora a la casa de la bruja antes de que también llegue jonny test -dijo dipper

( los chicos iban camino a casa de la bruja , cuando llegaron , se percataron de que era una casa muy retrica , con telarañas , y murciélagos , incluso cuando llegaron se escucharon truenos pero lo más importante e impresionante era que la casa era de color ...ROSA )

Enserio que es aquí dipper -dijo andy

Si estoy muy seguro , aquí dice que la bruja le encanta el color rosa aquí dice que se llama rosa brújilda , casi como ( rosa lucíla ) bueno entramos ?-dijo dipper

Si...-

Todos tragaron saliva antes de entrar , abrieron la puerta y justo no se esperaban de que de tras de es puerta abría , puro color rosa y animal print de leopardo

Quien esta ahí ? -contesto una voz de la nada

A este somos unos chicos que sólo venimos a preguntar -dijo dipper

Preguntar que ? -justo cuando dijo esto , la bruja apareció enfrente de ellos , era flaca y con verrugas , tenía un vestido Ros a u en el cuello tenía piel de leopardo , tenía tacones de aguja rosas y muchos collares y aretes Rosas !)

Woaw -dijo coraline com impresión y asco

Pues bueno ellos excepto yo andy y mi hermana Mabel no son de aquí y pues venimos aquí a preguntarle si usted no sabía porque ? -dijo dipper un poco temeroso de que le fuera a hacer algo

Si fui yo y ? -dijo rosa brújilda

Nada sólo veníamos a ver si los podría regresar a la normalidad ,bueno a su dimensión -dijo dipper

No lo are -dijo brújilda

Bueno gracias -dijo dipper junto con todos alejandoze a la puerta

Más bien no puedo -dijo brújilda

Todos voltearon con impresión

Yo solo puedo abrir portales , no los puedo cerrar , la que los cierra por mi es dayna mi hermana pero casi no nos llevamos bien y pues nose si la quieran visitar -dijo brújilda

Oye andy no se te hace conocido ese nombre ? -dijo Mabel

Si el peor nombre de la historia dayna la bruja que una vez conocí y casi rompe a norman-dijo andy

A mi ? -dijo norman

O no no no tu no norman jejej-dijo andy

Que con eso cuenta todo el chisme bien ! -dijo dana

(Andrea la volteo a ver con mirada de muérete pero luego volteo aver a norman )

Ahhh bueno esq había una niña en nuestro salón llamada dayna era muy mala conmigo y ese día puso su mochila sobre mi muñeco de otro norman , pero después dejo de venir a la escuela y Mabel y yo preguntábamos pero nadie sabía nada y nos tuvimos que meter a la sala de maestros a investigar y al parecer creo que la asesinaron para hacer un tipo de invocación , sólo hasta eso se -dijo andy

Ooooo-

Si cuando llego a nuestro mundo estaba muy confundida pero ahora es una de las mejores brujas que hay , yo la conocí antes de eso y la llamé hermana pero ahora me odia por dejar tantos portales abiertos -dijo brújilda

Entonces tenemos que ir a verla -dijo wybye moviendo la cabeza a un lado

Si !-dijo dipper

Yo los llevare nose preocupen -dijo brújilda

Y porque viajas a muchas dimensiones -dijo coraline

Porque me gustan las modas de los humanos -dijo brújilda -bueno nos vamos ?

Si-

(La bruja abrió un portal , todos se metieron y aparecieron en un cementerio ,había una casa morada muy retrica )

Es ahí ? -dijo coraline

Si -

Entraron a la casa y vieron arriba de un círculo con una estrella sentada a una bruja de cabello chino , blanco y maltratado , era gorda y fea lo contrario a brújilda

Quien anda ahí -dijo dayna

Soy yo hermana - dijo brújilda

Ahora que ?!-dijo dayna

Bueno es que ...-dijo brújilda señalando a los niños

No ! Que hacen esos asquerosos niños aquí ? -dijo dayna

Es que sin querer deje un portal abierto de nuevo y estos niños andan viajando de dimensiones jejeje-dijo brújilda un poco preocupada

Sabes cuantos he cerrado por ti !

Tu hiciste que ojo ras y Ferb viajarán y trajeran a duphermush , tu hiciste que jonny test viajara a su contrario , tu hiciste que finn el humana viajara al mundo de almohada , tu hiciste que , tu aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! No volveré a areglar tus tontos y estúpidos portales ! Es suficiente !-dijo dayna enscerrsndo a brújilda en una jaula , y ustedes , yo ODIO a los niños a si están viajando en dimensiones ,veamos si le gustara viajar a mi parque de diversiones

( cuando dijo esto todos viajaron a un mundo diferente pero ahora estaban como e un parque de diversiones pero al parecer asesino , lo más malo era que todos estaban por separado )


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7

Coraline ! Dana! Donde están - gritaba wybye

(Wybye se encontraba como en una isla pero no había más que el puerto y el mar )

O rayos donde estoy -dijo wybye

Justo en ese momento se proyectó el ológrafa de aquella bruja llamada dayna

Hola queridos visitantes espero que disfruten su estadía en el parque de diversiones la muerte si gustan salir ilesos y con vida porfavor terminen los juegos por supuesto que si no los completan morirán bueno la cosa esta así ustedes han sido separados en diferentes juegos ,los cuales tendrán que completar y salir vivos , en caso de que no lo completen morirán , yo les estaré avisando quien muere y quien termina bueno que comiencen )

O Dios mío !-dijo wybye

Cual será mi juego - se preguntó a si mismo wybye

(Justo en ese momento salieron muchas bolas con picos de metal agarrados con lazos que se movían de izquierda a derecha , de arriba a abajo , y así susecuvamente , de una pequeña pantalla apareció un pequeño tutoríal )

Esto lo que deberá hacer decía mientras señalaba un muñequito que esquivaba los obstáculos )

Bien pan comido -

-mientras tanto -

Que donde estoy aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Porque estoy callendo - gritaba Andrea

( al parecer Andrea le había tocado un juego donde iba callendo )

(Ella ya había escuchado las instrucciones de la bruja y ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer )

Ok ok bueno según lo tengo que hacer es pasar por todas las nubes y también esto y esto -pensaba Andrea

Bien agamoslo-dijo Andrea

Mientras tanto -

Si ya casi lo logro -decía wybye hablando el solo

Bien lo logre , logre pasar todos los obstáculos y le demostrare a ese normando que yo soy más fuerte que el y que coraline jones es mi chica - hablaba sólo wybye pero no esperaba que una bola más pasara por donde el estaba y ... Matarlo !

(La proyección de la bruja a pareció hola chicos bueno estas son dos noticias una mala y una buena empedraremos con la mala "wybye murió y la buena andy horrible nombre por cierto me trae recuerdos ,ha pasado la prueba y ahora puede ayudar a alguien quien será )

O no así que aquel chico de cabello chino acaba de morir , que mal y andy la chica del suéter paranorman sobrevivió y ahora puede ayudar a alguien , ahora estoy en un aprieto jejejej pensaba norman en voz alta , norman le había tocado el juego de plataformas sobre el agua y para colmo en el agua había pirañas , pero el aprieto en el que estaba era que estaba a punto de caerse de una plataforma digamos "estaba colgado "

Aaaaaaaaaaaa!-

Que?!-

Zaaaaaaaaz-

Auch-

Quien eres -

Que ahh norman -

( andy había caído en la plataforma donde estaba a punto de caer norman )

Soy andy norman -

A hola bueno este me podrías ayudar ?-

A sí claro -

(Andy ayuda a norman a levantarse )

Bien ya estamos en la última parte de mi juego -

A sí ahora hay que terminarlo -

(Aparece de nuevo el ológrama)

Ahora un nuevo competidor a acabado -norman babckock)

O gracias a dios -dijo coraline

Ahora tengo que acabar con esto lo malo es que tengo botonofobia y justamente me tenía que tocar un juego donde tengo que saltar o pasar por botones -

Wybye... No ! Es imposible que wyborn aya ...mu... No no no ( giro la cabeza)

Tengo que terminar

-con Mabel -

Mmmm donde estamos dipp ? Dipper ?

Hay creo que estoy sola o cielos pato ? Estas aquí ! (Pato empieza a correr ) ven aquí ! (Pasa un acha sobre su cabeza ) ven pato ! (Se le lanzan flechas) pato casi te alcanzo ( le lanzan fuego y Rivas y los esquiva ) pato ! (Lo alcanza ) te alcanze pato ( aparece la bruja )

Mabel Pines paso - dijo la bruja y luego desapareció

Escuchaste eso norman sólo falta dipper , coraline y los chicos locos -dijo andy

Y también Neil y dana- dijo norman

A sí ellos -dijo andy

Y que estamos haciendo aquí ? Dijo norman

No lose solo se que hay que buscar a alguien para ayudarlo no ? -dijo andy

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ayudaaaaa!

Se escucho un grito -

Quien es ?!'-grito Andréa

Dana !

A es dana vamos - dijo norman

(Vieron que dana era perseguida por tigres de bengala ) ayuda !

._. .-. Porque es perseguida por tigres- dijo Andrea

Eso que importa ayúdenme ! Grito dana enojada

O si claro - dijo norman despabilandose

Norman llamo la atención de los tigres y lo persiguieron

Andy tu y dana ballanze , yo los distraigo corran !

Dana tu ve por ahí yo iré a salvar a norman -dijo Andrea

Claro te robas el crédito no es así -pensó dana la cual no le ido caso a andy y la empujo haciéndola que callera pero gracias a dios se agarrara pero no podía subir

Dana ayúdame !-

Pero y norman -

Ayúdame y luego vamos por el -

Pero ...-

Vamos !-

Esta bien ! (Se acerca a ella ) sostente de mi mano

(La ayuda a subir )

Gracias -

Lo siento , si no hubiera sido por mi culpa no te hubieras caído -

Si si no te preocupes tal vez en otra realidad seamos mejores amigas pero ahora tenemos que ayudar a norman ok ? -dijo Andrea

Si!-

Norman estaba golpeando uno a uno a cada tigre -

Por suerte llegaron Andrea y dana , lo sacaron de entré todos los tigres y los tres saltaron a la plataforma fuera de el alcanze de los tigres

Dana a acabado el juego - se oyó la voz de la bruja

Si perfecto solo falta Neil y los chicos locos -dijo Andrea

Cuales chicos locos ?!-

Voltearon los tres y vieron que detrás de ellos estaban Lili y raz

A no nada -

Sólo falta coraline y dipper no es así -dijo Lili

Si...un momento porque están aquí ? -dijo andy

No iba a acabar el juego solo me fui volando a ver a raz , lo encontré y pues aquí estamos -dijo Lili -no iba a seguir las instrucciones de una bruja o si ? -dijo Lili

Entonces eso significa que tpodemos salvar a los otros -dijo dana

Si sólo hay que buscarlos -dijo raz


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 8

Ya te tengo pato ! (Pato desaparece ) no ! PATO! ( se escucho un grito súper fuerte )

Aaaa que a sido eso -dijo norman

Es Mabel ! - vallamos -dijo andy

No hay necesidad ustedes solo quédense aquí y ahora mismo vamos nosotros por ella ok ? -dijo Lili

Tonta *- pensó andy

Bueno enseguida regresamos

Pato!

Mabel -!-grito Lili

Nini !?-

Casi es Lili -

Ven con nosotros -dijo raz

Pero y pato -

Ese no era pato , era una imagen creada por tu subconsciente el verdadero pato esta sanó y salvo en tu cabaña -dijo raz

Esta buen solo entendí ese no era el verdadero esta asalvo - dijo Mabel

A shhh- dijo Lili

Calma Lili -dijo raz

Tomaron a Mabel y la llevaron con los demás

Andy !-

Mabel ! -

(Se abrazan )

Bien ahora es esperar a que aparezca dipp-

(Cuando dijo esto Lili , dipper apareció en un avión de papel )

Que rayos !-dijo Lili

Dipper!-

Como es que llegaste en eso dijo norman-

Esq al parecer me toco un juego de papel pero lo consulte en mi libro y pude hacer un avión de papel y según mis cálculos (enseña un Pizarrón con muchos jeroglíficos ) esto podía volar si lo creía y si se pudo -dijo dipper orgulloso de si

Sólo falta coraline y ...el tipo gordito -dijo andy

Neil!-dijo dana y norman al mismo tiempo

Lo siento ...-dijo andy un poco asustada

Bueno Neil no - dijo dipper mientras estiraba su mano

Hola -salió una mano regordeta de atrás de dipper y ahí estaba Neil al lado de dipper

Neil ! Dijo norman

Entonces solo falta coraline ...-dijo norman

Buscaban esto ?...se oyó una voz de la nada aparece el ológrama de la bruja con coraline en su mano

Coraline !-gritaron todos

A sí es tengo aquí a su pequeña y ponderada amiga , ella no pudo pasar el juego , al parecer tiene un miedo que nadie sabe un que mal bueno ahora salgan de su sueño (hace un movimiento con su mano y todo si mundo desaparece ) regresamos a la casa !-dijo Mabel

Ahora morirá su amiga (aplasta un poco a coraline )

Nooooooooooo! Grito norman y enseguida los psyconauts se pusieron en acción , Lili le lanzo fuego al cabello de la bruja

Aaaaaaa mi pelo mi hermoso pelo -grito la bruja soltando a coraline ,coraline corrió junto a los chicos

Chicos busquen agua -dijo dipper

Que agua cres que eso funcione dipper -dijo andy

Si ! El libro dice que las brujas de gravity falls desaparecen con el agua -dijo dipper

Ok !-dijeron todos mientras volteaban a ver su alrededor buscando agua

Ahí ! Dijo norman mientras señalaba una pecera

Con esa poca funcionara -dijo coraline

Si con unas gotas basta !-dijo dipper

Coraline corrió hacia la pecera

O lo siento amigo (hablándole al pez muerto ) toma esto bruja !-dijo coraline mientras arrojaba contra la bruja la pecera

El agua toco a la bruja lo cual iso que se pudriera su cuerpo y se volviera polvo -

Ah ah todo término -dijo coraline

No lo creo miren ahí en el polvo - dijo Lili mientras algo blanco salió del polvo

Era el alma de dayna -

Lo siento no era mi intención dañarlos lo juro , yo solía ser una niña normal en mi casa , pero un día mis padres desparecieron u quede sola , al parecer los malos que secuestraron a mi papa fueron a mi casa y me quemaron viva como sacrificio a un dios , pero volví a ver otro mundo el cual me convirtió en eso , gracias por salvarme en serio y ...andy lo siento solo quería tapar mi miedo con odio ...lo siento ...lo siento ...(desaparece)

O dayna ...-dijo andy

Chicos !- grito rosa brújilda

Gracias chicos gracias a ustedes recupere mis poderes de cerrar y abrir portales , ahora los regresare a sus dimensiones

No espera !-gritaron todos

Sólo nos podrías regresar a gravity falls y después regresarnos a nuestras dimensiones

Esta bien pondré un hechizo temporizador tendrán tiempo para hablar y después todo volverá a la normalidad y volverán a sus dimensiones ok ?

Si -!

Bueno a gravity falls entonces

Dicho esto los regreso a gravity falls

Bueno ya estamos aquí -dijo norman

Coraline volteo a ver a dana , dana a andy , andy a Mabel y las cuatro dijeron , reunión de chicas !

Y yo que ?- pensó Lili

Sólo vámonos raz - dijo Lili

Ok !

Chicos nos veremos algún día adiós

Los psyconauts dijeron esto y desaparecieron

Los chicos se miraron uno a uno y sólo se unieron como las chicas digamos que era reunión de chicos y chicas

Ustedes son afortunadas -dijo andy

Yo no estoy en la dimensión de norman así que cuidenlo por mi ok ? -dijo andy

Te gusta ?-dijo dana

No sólo lo aprecio ,digamos que lo admiro

-dijo andy

Y a ti te gusta coraline -pregunto andy

Coraline se sonrojó -no claro que no -

Claro que si !dijo dana

Y a ti te gusta ? - pregunto coraline a dana

No el que me gusta es El Niño a lado de el -dijo dana

Neil ? Iuhhhhh dijo Mabel

Y a ti Mabel quien te gusta -pregunto dana

Pato !-dijo Mabel

El cerdo dijo coraline

Si a Mabel no le gusta nadie más que pato dijo andy sonriente

Y porque te gusta Neil - pregunto coraline

Ya se que es algo complicado pero me gusta como es , y más su lo cera de gatitos jijijiji

Entonces norman es para ti sola coraline -dijo andy

No a mi no me gusta -dijo coraline sonrojada

Esa cara de tomate lo dice todo -dijo dana

-volviendo con los chicos -

Que mal lo de wybye no creen -dijo dipper

Si pero no se lo que habrá pasado -dijo norman

Si ...-dijo Neil

Oye norman no cres que todas las chicas estaban enamoradas de ti no cres norman ? -dijo dipper

Que pero si tu era el que le echaba puras indirectas a andy -dijo norman

Pero todas se peleaban por ti -dijo dipper

Si pero -

Dejando a los chicos con su pelea y volviendo con las chicas

Entonces si a ti no te gusta norman quien te gusta andy ?-pregunto dana

Es acaso dipper ? -dijo coraline

Si y no es que es difícil porque siempre me molesta con indirectas y luego lo llego a odiar pero si me gusta un poco - dijo andy

Chicos lamentó interrumpir los pero ahora se tienen que ir -se escucho la voz de brújilda

Todas se abrazaron y se despidieron

Obviamente los chicos terminaron peleados pero sólo se dieron la mano y se despidieron

Buena suerte co eso coraline ! Grito andy -

Shhhhhhhh grito coraline

Que cosa pregunto norman

Nada nada norman no te preocupes -dijo dana

Adiós chicos !-

Adiós-

Y puffff coraline ,dana , norman y norman desparecieron y sólo quedaron andy , Mabel y dipper

Bueno adiós Mabel , gracias por la aventura , ya es tarde así que me tengo que ir , creo q esto fue trabajo de los mystery kids jaja me sentí scooby doo , bueno adiós Mabel ( la abraza ) te extrañare ! Y ...adiós dipper ( lo besa en la mejilla rápidamente ) adiós !

(Se va corriendo y dipper se queda ahí pasmado )

Adivina a quien le gustas dijo

Dipper se sonrojó

Cállate Mabel !-

Jajaja alcanzame si pudes -

-con norman -

Adiós norman adios coraline !( se despedía dana mientras se iba con Neil )

Puedes creerlo los dos se escaparon de su casa dijo norman

Pero su casa esta muy lejos de la de nosotros -dijo coraline

Les robaron dinero a sus papas -dijo norman

A ahora entiendo , te quieren mucho tus amigos verdad -dijo coraline

Si...-dijo norman

Coraline !-grito dana desde el auto

Ojalá te valla bien con eso esfuérzate !-grito dana

(Coraline se sonrojó )

De qué habla -pregunto norman

Nada nada nada ,cabeza de puerco espín !-dijo coraline sonrojada como un tomate

Porque estas sonrojada ?-

Aaaa enserio a lo mejor tengo fiebre, iré adentro hace mucho frío aquí - dijo coraline duriguiendose a la puerta

(Coraline y norman se sentaron en el sillón y no se escucho nada , era una escena muy bochornosa )

Em em yo -dijo norman

Si ?-dijo coraline

Puedo ver fantasmas !-

O enserio ?-

Se que no me cres-

Te creo -

Que ? Me crees -dijo norman

Si después de lo que pasamos ayer y lo que pase yo -

Que te paso -

Digamos que estuve a punto de morir en manos de una bruja -

O enserio ?-

Si...-

Yo también / pero digamos que fue casi a manos de mi tataratatarataraabuela aggatta prendegrast-

O enserio ?-

Si le pasaron muchas cosas y ella también podía ver fantasmas así que la juzgaron de bruja y la asesinaron y salía a buscar venganza y nosotros sus nietos teníamos que ir a contarle un cuento para que se durmiera -dijo norman

O woaw -

De echo mañana le tengo que hablar -

Enserio?-

Si -

Y como si ella es un fantasma -

Neil y yo quedamos en que le compraría un celular a agatta y cada vez que volviera a despertar le llamaría y hablaría con ella -dijo norman un poco apenado

O que lindo- quiero decir que considerado de tu parte -

(Norman se sonrojó y coraline vio esto y también se sonrojó )

Em em coraline ?-

Si?-

De qué hablaron en su "reunión de chicas "?

Am am porque lo preguntas ?-

Esq andy y dana te dijeron lo mismo "buena suerte con eso " de que hablaban ?-pregunto norman Rascandose la cabeza

De qué a andy le gustaba dipper y a dana Neil y a Mabel pato- dijo coraline

Enserio ?! A Neil también le gusta dana y a dipper le daban celos cada vez que andy estaba a mi lado ...y a ti coraline quien te gusta ?-pregunto norman

Porque lo preguntas !?-

No lose curiosidad -

Sabes que la curiosidad mato al gato -

Bueno pero yo diría que es wybye aunque ya no este aquí -

No el no iuuuu -

Entonces quien es !-

A esa persona es !- ( se oye el sonido del timbre )

O alguien llama a la puerta -dijo coraline

Iré a abrir -

Es...tu... -susurro coraline

Norman abrió la puerta-

Tu maldito-(lo agarra del cuello )

Oye espera -dijo norman

Wybye !-dijo coraline

Co-coraline ?-

Deja a norman -

Aa-si- ( se levanta y abraza a coraline )

Que te paso ,se suponía que moriste !-dijo coraline

No lose solo desperté denuevo en la entrada , entre a buscarte pero no estabas ahí y luego me fui a mi casa y otra vez vine y aquí estoy -

Aquí estas -dijo norman sobándoce el cuello

A lo siento por eso -dijo wybye

Coraline tengo que decirte algo !-

Que te pasa wybye -dijo coraline un poco espantada

Tu ! Tu ! Me-

Wyborn!

Se escucho el grito de la abuelita

Me- caes bien sabes me tengo que ir mi abuela me habla t tu sabes -dijo wybye rascandoce la cabeza

Am si ...-dijo coraline

(Wybye paso al lado de norman echándole ojos de muerte y azotando la puerta al momento de salir )

Woaw que a sido eso ?- dijo norman asustado

No lose -

Coraline !( se escucha la vos de su mama )

Si mama ?

Ya veté a dormir , tu y el jovencito -

Pero mama son las 8:00

Jovencito ?- pregunto norman

Coraline jones no le respondas a tu madre -

Aghhhh , vamos norman -dijo coraline

-ya en la noche -

No se escuchaba nada , las luces estaban apagadas , coraline estaba dormida en su cama con su pijama naranja a rayas , norman estaba despierto alado de la cama de coraline en un esliping , pensando en el susurro de coraline

Eres ...tu , no es imposible talvez escuche mal , porque me da tanto vueltas la cabeza este tema aaaaaaa quiero preguntárselo pero y si me responde mal y además son las (mira su celular ) las 9 ?

Bueno no es tan tarde intentare hablarle ...(se levanta de la cama y intenta despertar a coraline )

5 minutos más -murmullo coraline

Coraline ...soy yo norman -

Que ...que ...a norman ...aaaaaaaaaa porque me despertaste tan tarde -

Son las 9 coraline -

O ya veo -

Oye quería preguntarte algo -

Si ?-

Como que eres...tu?

Coraline al escuchar esto se sonrojó mucho y se metió más entre las cobijas -

De qué rayos hablas -

Cuando te pregunte quien te gustaba , susurraste eso -

Enserio ? No me acuerdo -

Coraline -

Tengo sueño déjame empas -

Vamos dime lo coraline-

Que !(se volte rápidamente a mirar a norman )quieres que te diga ! Que me gustas ? Si ! Pues sí ! Si me gustas y eso que importa ! Feliz ?! Eso querías escuchar ?!-

Coraline baja la voz ...-

No eso querías escuchar no ! No es así ?

Coraline - ( se escucha la voz de su mama)

Eh? Duérmete corre , le dijo coraline a norman en voz muy baja

Lo siento ...-dijo norman

Si si sí -dijo coraline

Andy! Andy!-gritaba dipper afuera de la casa de andy

Que pasa? - dipper? Qué haces aquí ?-dijo andy un poco espantada

Quiero hablar contigo -

Largate!(se sonroja y pone su cortina )

Yo te gusto ?-

Shhhhhhh! Mis padres te escucharán !-dijo andy enfadada

Bajo en un momento ok ?-

Si esta bien ! Funciono lo de Mabel !- pensó dipper

Si ? Qué pasa ?-dijo andy en la puerta

Andy...quieres ser mi novia !'-dijo dipper gritando

Ahhhhhh esq nose esq casi no nos conocemos y pues ...adiós ! ( cierra la puerta )

._.

_con coraline

Sonó la campana de la escuela para hora de la salida

Coraline te acompaño a casa ?-dijo wybye

Si claro ...porque no -

Oye haz estado muy rara desde que paso lo de la bruja -dijo wybye

Coraline !-

Corre wybye -dijo coraline

Porque ?-

Sólo corre -dijo coraline pero en ese momento alguien la tomo del brazo

Coraline todavía no ?-dijo norman

...

Coraline lo siento yo ...no quería hacerlo ,me estaba molestando y sólo quería preguntártelo -dijo norman

...,.

(Jala su brazo y toma el de wybye y se va )

Coraline ?-pregunto wybye

(De la cara de coraline brotaban lágrimas )

Estas bien ?-pregunto wybye

Si...sólo cambia de tema porfavor -dijo coraline quitándose las lágrimas de la cara

Que paso entre tu y norman -dijo wybye

Si te lo digo dejarás de hacer preguntas !-dijo coraline molesta

(Wybye solo asiente con la cabeza)

Después de que fuiste a mi casa ,no más buen antes estábamos platicando de quien me gustaba y yo le susurre a norman que era el , jamás pensé que alcanzara a escuchar y en la noche , por cierto antes dormía en mi cuarto nose porque mi mama es muy extraya...bueno volviendo al tema , el me despertó y me pregunto que si el me gustaba y ...

Que le dijiste ?-

No molestaras de lo que diga ok ? -

Ok -

Le dije que si ...-dijo coraline

Wybye se estremecio de tristeza y coraje a la vez , jamás se había sentido así todo su amor por coraline se rompió

Y después que pa-so?-dijo wybye

Le deje de hablar ,sabes me dio miedo no sabía que hacer ...

Coraline jonesi con miedo ? Jajajaja ha entonces si debe ser duro , pero si el vive casi contigo -dijo wybye

Jajaja si pero aún así ,wybye! No se que hacer -

Sólo ve y dile -

Otra vez ?-

Si ! Y sólo espera a que el te diga algo -

Ok gracias wybye-

Wyborn!-se escucho un grito de atrás

(Venían tres chicas del pasillo , una era rubia de cabello güero chino , traía puesta una camisa muy colorida de animal print , unos zapatos azul agua y un pantalón blanco , la otra chica era de cabello negro un poco castaño , traía lentes de hipster , una camisa de i love zombies y un pantalón negro con estilo de salpicado de sangre , y unos teniss converse de the walking death , la otra chica se parecía mucho a sandy la que se habían encontrado en la tierra de los psiconauts , era alta y traía pantalones negros , una camisa con un tigre en medio , era muy alta y su cabello era un poco rizado y castallo )

Quienes son ?- pregunto coraline

No lose - dijo wyborn un poco asustado

(Llegan las chicas hasta el )

Hola !-dijo la chica rubia que se parecía mucho a dana de norman

Dana?- pregunto coraline

Coraline?- pregunto la chica

Hola !-

Holi!-

Porque estas aquí ?-

Estaba buscando a norman y pues pensé o mira wybye le preguntare a el ,lo siento no te había visto a ti ?-

O no te preocupes , ellas quienes son ?-

Ella es arlette es mi amiga y ella es Itzel gamas -

Oye se parece mucho a sandy no cres ?

Que sandy ?-pregunto Itzel

La conocimos en el viaje que te conté sandy-dijo dana

Incluso se apeidan igual ..,.-dijo coraline

Es cierto -dijo dana

Oye tu y norman ya son uuuuuuu-dijo dana

Jajaja fue del pelo de puerco espín que nos contaste -dijo arlette

Jajaja si -dijo dana

No! De que hablas !-dijo coraline

Uuuuuuu -dijo sandy

Y tu dana que paso con Neil -pregunto coraline

Iuuuuuuuuuuu! Neil ? Qué asco quien dijo que me gustaba -dijo dana

Tu !- dijo coraline

Ahhh eso fue una mentira

No te preocupes coraline tiene muchos de donde agarrarase en especial maiguel y Óscar -dijo sandy

Oye !-

Bueno adiós coraline estamos buscando algo luego te vemos adiós !

Hayyyyyyy ahora falta la operación "norman " -dijo coraline

Coraline -dijo wybye

Si wybye que pasa ?-

Me tengo que ir si ?-

Su esta bien-

(Wybye se va )

Coraline !-

No-orman?-dijo coraline

Y wybye ?-pregunto norman

Se acaba de ir - dijo coraline

O ya ...

(Se escucho un silencio incómodo )

Me gustas !-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo


End file.
